VoIP technology allows for calls to be made using internet connections. VoIP technology can be used in place of traditional analog/digital phone lines and can also be used to supplement traditional phone lines. Depending upon the type of VoIP servers and the VoIP provider's capabilities, VoIP calls can be made between VoIP users and/or to anyone having a telephone number (e.g., calls to local, long distance, mobile and/or international numbers). VoIP calls can be initiated and received using a general purpose computer (e.g., using software that provides a soft phone interface), specialized hardware (e.g., a VoIP-enabled telephone), or specialized interface equipment (e.g., a VoIP adapter for an analog telephone).